Apparatus for turning pages of a book.
In prior art page turners that have page turner portions interleaved between the pages, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,217,840; 1,735,166 and 3,064,518, there are provided a relatively large number of parts that are movable individually relative one another. The provision of a relatively large number of parts results in a page being of a more complex construction than desired. In other prior art page turners it is possible for a pad that engages a page to be turned to slip relative at least a portion of a page to be turned and as a result not function properly. In order to overcome problems such as the above, as well as others, this invention has been made.